Natural user-input (NUI) technologies aim to provide intuitive modes of interaction between computing systems and human beings. For example, a human subject's motion input may be recognized as a discrete gesture. The discrete gesture may be translated into a command to control a computing system. For example, the command may adjust a property of a virtual environment, such as in a video game or other virtual simulation. In some cases, control based on a discrete gesture may lack granularity and nuance, because a corresponding command may not change based on variations in motion when performing the discrete gesture. For example, a control command may not change based on whether the human subject performs a discrete gesture quickly or slowly. Furthermore, motions that do not narrowly conform to specific gestures may not produce the results a user expects in a virtual environment.